Ghosting the Halls
by Pride's Prejudice
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is a little homesick. To remedy such an illness she invites her sister Kitty to join her in Pemberley. Unfamiliar with the halls, Kitty goes to explore and walks right into a web that Pemberley's past wove. A past that ghosts the halls.


**Pride and Prejudice is not mine. **

Kitty roamed the halls of Longbourne, staring woefully at each wall as she wandered. The sound of Mary playing the pianoforte rather pretentiously caused her to heave a deep sigh. She couldn't even laugh at it anymore. She so loved to laugh. Giggling seemed to be more her forte, actually, but there was nothing left to giggle at. Lydia had departed, taking all of her scandalous, and most probably false, stories with her. Jane was in Netherfield, making her name as the Bingley wife. And Lizzie…well Lizzie was probably reading every book ever written now brought to her on a silver platter by some servant or other on the grand Pemberley Estate.

Yes, only she and Mary remained, sure to grow into old spinsters. Her mournful journey through her home halted at she ambled across the foyer. Barely to the other side, a knock made her freeze in excitement. Turning sharply towards the front door she skipped merrily to answer it, always the forward young lady.

"A message, Madame." With a short bow, the young boy handed Kitty a folded letter. Curtsying shallowly to the boy who was already halfway down their garden, the Bennet girl stared at the insignia. The Darcy stamp boldly stood out from the white background and Kitty squealed with excitement. Lifting the hem of her gown, she scurried into the drawing room to prepare herself for whatever message she had received.

Pausing momentarily, Kitty wondered if the letter was even for her. Even if it wasn't she knew she would open it anyway, never one wait to hear news from others. However, she flipped it over to read the name printed on the back and let out another sigh, this one of relief.

_Kitty Bennet_.

The matter of address dealt with and eager to read what her sister had written for her, she tore open the seal and quickly began to scan the missive.

_My dearest Kitty,_

_It is hard to believe it has been but two months since I have arrived at Pemberley as it feels I have lived here nothing short of a century! The halls and garden paths have long become familiar, but lovingly so. _

Kitty narrowed her eyes in impatience. If the only reason for the letter was to gloat her eternal happiness, she was just going to stop reading.

_However, no matter how much I love my new home or my husband and even my new sister-in-law, I cannot shake this feeling of missing you all dearly. It is so quiet here, and though I have always been fond of peace, I never expected to have my wish granted and now I cannot handle the complete lack of silliness to which I had grown accustomed. _

Kitty allowed herself one small, smug smile. Her sister of course missed her terribly. She paused in her personal congratulations and quickly reread the sentence. _Silliness? _she thought indignantly. Oh well. It was clearly a term of endearment.

_I have therefore devised a plan. You are to come and spend time with me in Pemberley and relieve me of this familial absence. Mr. Darcy has a sister around your age and I believe her to be a good influence on you, and you on her. You could join us on our morning walks, our nights in the parlor and any social engagements me may be forced to attend._

Eyes widening, Kitty barely dared to believe her good fortune. Just this morning she was lamenting being left all on her lonesome! And now an offer from her elder sister to join the elite of society…it was enough to make her dizzy with anticipation. The thrill of it all!

_So Kitty, what say you? Will you come and live out the next four months with us? It would mean so much to me. _

_Your loving sister,_

_Lizzie_

Unable to contain her excitement, Kitty seized the opportunity to do what she did best.

She ran to tell her mother, giggling the whole way.

* * *

><p>"But of course you can go!"<p>

Mrs. Bennet's enthusiasm resonated throughout the halls of the small estate, rousing Mr. Bennet from the depths of his library. Remembering the last time his daughters had been allowed anywhere, he stalked to the kitchen where Mrs. Bennet had previously been ordering her cook to begin dinner preparations for an extra couple. Jane and her husband were to dine with them that night.

"Where is it exactly you are allowing Kitty to go, my dear?" he questioned suspiciously from the doorway.

"Why, Mr. Bennet, have you so little confidence in my judgment?" his wife scowled.

"My dear, the word judgment insinuates you gave it some thought."

"Oh Mr. Bennet!"

"Kitty, I am going to ask you this time. Where is it your mother expressed her permission for you to go?" He noticed the spark of excitement in his daughter's eye and waited patiently for the giggling to cease before she could answer.

"Pemberley, Papa." The shock was evident on her father's face. "Lizzie has invited me to spend time with her."

Mr. Bennet slowly moved to the chair. "And for how long, pray, tell." Cautiously lowering himself into said chair he looked expectantly up at his daughter.

"Well, Papa, she has invited me to spend four months with her." A surprised gasp was elicited from Mrs. Bennet.

"Four months?" She began to fan herself with her apron. "My, that is quite generous is it not, Mr. Bennet? Enough time for Kitty to capture the attention of a wealthy gentleman friend of Mr. Darcy's, I daresay." Kitty's light laughter raised doubt on this point from her father, but he conceded nevertheless.

"Well, if it is to be my most sensible child you wish to visit, I see no qualms in letting you go." A buzz of feminine exhilaration surrounded him. He stared off, wondering why his favorite daughter chose to subject herself to just noise and distraction. He himself could not understand the desire.

"Oh, my poor nerves!" Mrs. Bennet cried. "Has my Lizzie finally taken compassion on them? Soon to be four daughters married!"

Chuckling, the man of the house moved to put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Now, my dear, she has yet to set foot on the property and meet the young men, and you already plan her wedding? I daresay, it will be an odd sort of wedding indeed, without a groom!"

"Oh, Mr. Bennet. The things you say!" The mother hen scowled at her husband's retreating back, allowing his negativity to distract her from her life's aim for only a moment.

**Review!**


End file.
